7mo año
by Andrea PW
Summary: como yo me imagino el 7mo año en del sexto libro. Dejen Reviews.es un H:G R:HR L:N
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Un nuevo año comenzaría, pero no era un año cualquiera, era el último año en el que Hermione pasaría con sus amigos en Hotwars. La profesora Mc Gonagall y ahora directora había convencido a Harry que lo mejor era que terminara sus estudios y luego fuera tras la pista de los Horcuxes.

Mañana es 1° de Septiembre-Pensaba Hermione, volvería a estar con sus amigos a los que no veía desde la boda de Bill y Fleur.

--Flash Back--

-¡Hermione¡Tienes teléfono!- Le gritaba su madre a Hermione que estaba tirada en su cama pensando en sus sentimientos hacia cierto pelirrojo que conocía hace ya seis años.

-¿Alo?-Contesto Hermione un poco extrañada de que alguien la llamara por teléfono ya que las únicas personas que conocía capaces de llamarlas no sabían como usar el teléfono o se lo tenían prohibido.

-¿Hermione eres tú?-

-¿Ron?-

-Mmmm... Si apuesto a que nunca pensaste en que yo seria capas de volver a utilizar el ¿teléfono? después de lo que paso con los tíos de Harry-

-Tienes razón. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.- Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa de hablar con su amigo ya que la ultima vez que hablaron Ron la estaba abrazando mientras ella lloraba al finalizar el funeral de Dumbledore.-¿Y a que se debe esta llamada?-

-Es que como acordamos no mandarnos Lechuzas por que podrían ser interceptadas y tenia que preguntarte una cosa se me ocurrió que la forma mas segura era hablar con tigo por este método muggle.-

-¿Y que es lo que tenias que preguntarme?-Dijo Hermione que se sonrojo, pero estaba muy agradecida de que los teléfonos no tuvieran visores.

-Como ya sabes Bill y Fleur se van a casar y la ceremonia es este fin de semana.-

-Si, Harry me lo contó por MSN la semana pasada.-

-¿MSN? Bueno no importa. La cosa es que... yo quería saber... SITUQUERIASIRCONMIGO.-Le dijo Ron muy nervioso.

-¿Que dijiste? No entendí la última parte.-

-Que si tu querías ir a la boda con migo.-

Pasaron unos segundos y Ron seguía esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Hermione¿Estas hay?-Hermione estaba como de piedra, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Que? Ah si, claro que me gustaría ir con tigo Ron.-

-Eso era. Te pasare a recoger a tu casa el sábado a las cuatro la boda comienza a las 5.-

-Esta bien, nos vemos el sábado.-

-Cuídate mucho.-

-Tu igual.-

-Chao.-

-Chao.-Termino Hermione y después de colgar el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio se tiro en su cama. No lo podía creer, toda su vida esperando este momento... y le había dicho que se cuidara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

-¡Mamá! Necesito que me lleves a comprar un vestido para la boda de Bill y Fleur.-

Al día siguiente Hermione ya tenía todo listo, su mamá le compro un vestido color rosa fuerte que le quedaba muy bien y unos zapatos del mismo color que hacían juego.

El sábado se despertó muy temprano, los nervios apenas la habían dejado dormir, así que comenzó a preparase se dio una larga ducha y luego se aliso el pelo. Luego bajo a almorzar para después poder ponerse su vestido y esperar a que ron llegara.

-Hija tranquilízate, Todavía faltan diez minutos para las cuatro.-

-Estoy tranquila mamá.-

-Din-Don-

-Ese debe ser Ron mamá ¿puedes ir a abrir?-

-Ya voy hija pero tranquilízate.-

-¿Si?-

-Esta Hermione-

-A tu debes ser Ron, si pasa esta en el salón.-

-Hola Hermi.- Le dijo Ron.- ¿Nos vamos? Papá nos está esperando en el auto.-

-Si claro, solo dame un momento para despedirme.-

-Te esperare en el auto.-Le dijo Ron y salio.

-Bueno mamá te veré en la noche.-

-Que te valla bien hija. Cuídate.-

- Te Quiero.-

-Yo también hija. Pero ahora vete que te están esperando y no querrás llegar tarde a la boda.-

-Tienes razón.¡ Nos vemos!-Y después de decir esto Hermione cruzo la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con un auto negro.

-Hermione, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la boda.-Le grito ron desde la parte trasera del auto. El viaje fue silencioso, los dos estaban los suficientemente nerviosos de ir juntos como para hablar. La ceremonia se iba a realizar en la casa de los padres de Fleur que no vivían muy lejos de la madriguera.

-Chicos ya llegamos.-

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione abriéndole la puerta que tenia al lado.

-Claro. ¿Donde estarán Harry y Ginny? -

- No lo se, vamos a buscarlos.-

-¡Chicos! ¡Acá estamos! -Les gritaba Harry desde debajo de un árbol donde estaba sentado con Ginny.

-Hola Harry, Ginny.- Los saludo Hermione.- ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien.- Respondieron los dos.

-Emm… ¿por que no vamos a ver si ya va a empezar la ceremonia?- Dijo Ron.

-Claro vamos- Le respondió Hermione quien no dejaba de mirarlo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que se realizaría la ceremonia la gente ya había comenzado a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares así que decidieron también sentarse. Sus asientos eran el la segunda fila detrás de los señores Weasley y los padres de Fleur. La ceremonia fue muy parecida a una muggle con la única diferencia que el que dictaba la ceremonia no era un cura si no que era un funcionario del ministerio de magia. Cuando la ceremonia termino todas las bancas y aparecieron pequeñas mesas para cuatro personas que rodeaban la pista de baile.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Me muero de hambre. –

-Hay Ron tu siempre pensando en comida ¿No hay algo mas en lo que pienses?-

-Pues la verdad Hermione si, hay otra cosa en la que pienso mas. –

-¿Y se puede saber en que es? –

-MM… si. ¿Chicos nos disculpan un momento? Es que necesito hablar algo con Hermione. –

-Claro.- Le dijo Harry ya pesando en lo que podrían hablar Ron y Hermione a solas.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunto Ron a Hermione tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el jardín.

-Bueno, ahora estamos afuera ¿Me puedes decir en que es que piensas?-

-La verdad Hermi es que no es una cosa si no que una persona que conozco hace mucho tiempo y nunca me he atrevido a decirle lo que siento.-

--Quiere a otra, no te sigas ilusionando Hermione.--Pensaba. –Emm… ¿Y porque no le dices lo que sientes?-

-¿Enserio crees que debería decírselo?-

-¿Cómo vas a saber si ella te quiere si nunca se lo dices? –

-Tienes razón… Hermione… te quiero.-

-¿¡Que!? No Ron esto no puede ser verdad. –

-Lo es Hermi. Tú eres la persona a la que yo he querido desde que conocí.-

-No Ron esto no es verdad. – Le dijo y se fue hacia la carpa en la que estaban las mesas. --¿Por qué no le había dicho que también estaba enamorada de el? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan cobarde? Era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida y cuando sucede lo tenía que embarrar todo. —

-Harry despídeme de Ginny ahora me voy que estés bien. Nos vemos en el inicio de Hotwars.-

-¿Pero por que? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Harry, nos vemos al inicio de Hotwars.-

--Fin Flash Back --


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

-Será mejor que termine de hacer mi baúl.- se dijo a sí misma.

-Hermione, hija, puedo pasar.- Le dijo su madre desde la puerta.

-Claro. Solo estaba terminando de hacer mi baúl para mañana. Ven siéntate.-Le dijo y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Hija te pasa algo? Sabes que puedes contar con migo para cualquier cosa.-

-¿Por qué dices esto? A mi no me pasa nada estoy de lo mas normal.-

-Por que hace 7 años que estas yendo a Hotwars y nunca te había visto tan poco animada.-

-Ahh… es por eso no te preocupes es solo que este es mi ultimo año en Hotwars y voy a extrañar mucho todo lo que pase hay.-Le dijo a su mamá y en parte era cierto, nunca había pensado en que algún día tendría que dejar Hotwars.

-Bueno hija si es solo eso me voy pero recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mí. Duérmete pronto que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para ir a la estación.

-Hermione, querida nos hemos quedado dormidas. Apurate o no llegaremos a tiempo.-

-¿¡que!? ¿Por qué justo hoy? Me voy a duchar y bajo a desayunar mamá.-

-¿Por qué hoy? No pudo haber sido el año pasado tenia que ser justo ahora. ¿Y que me voy a poner? ¿Y Ron? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar el porque salí corriendo? ¿Y si está enojado? Mejor me voy a duchar o sino todas estas preguntas se quedaran sin respuesta si llego tarde.-

-Que bueno que ya bajaste hija- Le dijo su madre que ya estaba sentada desayunando.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien, solo un poco nerviosa.-

-Tu papá no va a poder acompañarnos. Tuvo una emergencia en la clínica.-

- … -

- ¿Tienes todo listo?-

-Si.-

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto su madre poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué hora son?-

-Las 10:30 .Si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos a llegar.-

- Está bien. Solo déjame ir a buscar mi baúl.

Mientras En la Madriguera:

-¡Ron! Apurate o sino llegaremos tarde- Le grita Harry a su amigo con el que había pasado todas sus vacaciones.

-Ya voy. Solo estaba guardando a Pig en su jaula, ya sabes como se pone cuando sabe que va a viajar.-Le responde el pelirrojo pero en realidad se había quedado pensando en Hermione, en porque había huido la otra noche ¿Es que acaso no lo quería? ¿O si lo quería y no deseaba decírselo? ¿Y si estaba enamorada de Vicky?

-Vamos Ron ya están todos en el auto.-El ministerio les presto un auto para que fueran a la estación King Cross, ya que con todo eso de que Voldemort a regresado y Dumbledore muerto nadie podía estar seguro.

-Ya voy. ¿Harry, no sabes nada de Hermione?-

-No, no he hablado con ella desde la boda de Bill y Fleur. ¿Por qué?

-No nada. Solo me preocupa que no hayamos sabido nada de ella.-

-Mejor subamos al auto o no llegaremos a tiempo y no podrás ver a Hermione.-

-Tienes razón.-

Ron se fue todo el camino silencioso lo que termino por extrañar a la Sra. Weasley que había pasado todas las vacaciones preocupada por Ron, que ya casi no comía y hablaba muy poco.

-Llegamos chicos- Les dijo el Sr. Weasley luego de 25 minutos.-Bajaos o no llegaran a tiempo.-

Llegaron a la estación 5 minutos antes de que saliera el expreso a Hotwars por lo que tuvieron que apurarse para llegar a la pared que separa el andén 9 del 10. Harry y Ginny cruzaron primero, luego Ron y Lupin (que los había acompañado), y por ultimo el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley. Al cruzar se encontraron con el andén lleno de padres y sus hijos despidiéndose para luego subirse al tren.

-Bueno chicos, que les valla bien este año. Nos veremos para Navidad.-

-Adiós Sr. Weasley.-Se despidió Harry-Nos vemos Sra. Weasley.-

-Que te valla bien Harry querido. Y a ustedes mis niños que les valla bien, no dejen de escribir.-Les dijo la Sra. Weasley a sus hijos y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya mamá, que nos asfixias.-Le dijo Ron a su madre.

-Mejor nos subimos ya.-Dijo Ginny cuando el tren comenzó a echar humo.

-Nos vemos.- dijeron los tres y se subieron al tren.

-Busquemos un compartimiento vació.- Dijo Harry.

Después de un rato de caminar encontraron uno al final del tren.

-¿Dónde estará Hermione? Ya quiero saber todo lo que a hecho en sus vacaciones.

-Si me tiene preocupado que no la hallamos visto.-

-Permiso.- Se escucha que dice alguien desde la puerta del compartimiento.

-¡Hermione!-gritaron los 3 a la vez.

-Ven entra.- Le dijo Ginny y le indico que se sentara al lado de Ron ya que ella estaba sentada con Harry.

- ¿Cómo han estado?-Les pregunta ella tímidamente.

-Bien ¿Y tu? Tanto tiempo ¿Por qué te fuiste de la boda sin despedirte?-

Ginny, su amiga Ginny le había hecho la pregunta clave, la pregunta que ella misma se había estado haciendo.-Es que no me sentía muy bien.-Le respondió.-¿Y que han hecho?-

-Nada, o mismo de siempre.-

Así estuvieron conversando hasta que Ron las interrumpió.

-Hermione ¿Debemos ir a la reunión de prefectos?-Le dijo Ron. Ya no soportaba mas la presión, necesitaba saber si lo quería o no.

-Emm… claro.-Le respondió no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esta era la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas por haberse ido sin responderle.

-¿Vamos?- Hermione asintió así que salieron al pasillo por el que habían varios alumnos yendo de un lado a otro en busca del carrito de dulces.

-Necesito hablar con tigo ¿Por qué no vamos a algún compartimiento vació? -

Caminaron un rato hasta que encontraron uno.

-Bueno. ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?-Le pregunto un poco nerviosa por el hecho de estar sola con Ron.

-Quería preguntarte por que te fuiste el otro día, en la boda.- dijo Ron muy decidido.

-Bueno Ron… la verdad es que no se por que me fui. Todo lo que me dijiste me tomo muy por sorpresa y lo único que pude hacer fue correr.-

-Pero…-

-Ron. La verdad es que yo había esperado ese momento toda mi vida, el momento en el que me digieras que me querías, pero al escucharlo todo cambio y no pude decirte que…-

-¿Decirme que?-

- Que… yo igual te quiero Ron. –Le dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Por eso me fui ese día no podía creer lo qué me habías dicho.-

-…-

-Ron por favor dime algo no te quedes así.-

-Es que no lo puedo creer, te prometo que soy el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.-

-Pero… le decimos esto a Harry y Ginny.-

-Deberíamos Herm son nuestros amigos.-

- Está bien. ¿Por qué no volvemos? Se deben estar preguntando por que demoramos tanto.-

-Si tienes razón vamos.- Dijo ron tomándole la mano a Hermione y llevándola al compartimiento.

-Ejem.- Dijo Ron al entrar al compartimiento en el que Ginny y Harry estaban muy juntos.

-Y… ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión?-Les pregunto Ginny- Volvieron muy pronto.

-Emm… bueno lo que pasa es que como ya estamos en 7mo año les toca a los nuevos prefectos de 5° hacerse cargo de los de primero.-Dijo Hermione quien savia de eso por lo que le había comentado la profesora Mc Gonagall el año anterior.

-A… ya veo. ¿Y como me van a explicar que están tomados de las manos?- les Dijo Ginny provocando que los 2 se sonrojaran quedando del color del pelo de Ron.

-…-

-¿Nos van a contar que paso?-Dijo Harry un poco averiguando que había pasado cuando sus amigos se fueron.

-Somos novios. ¿Contentos?-Dijo Ron quien ya no aguantaba mas la presión.

-¡Por fin hermanito!-

-Haber, haber, haber. Ustedes tampoco se van a salvar. ¿Qué hacían tan juntos cuando llegamos? O me van a decir que estoy alucinando.-les dijo Hermione en venganza de lo anterior.

-Nada.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se sintieron muy aliviados cuando paso el carrito de las golosinas que hizo que a todos se les olvidara de que hablaban.

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo se la pasaron hablando de quiditch y de todo lo que harían este año.

Al llegar se subieron todos juntos a un carruaje junto con Luna y Neville.

-¿Cómo les fue en sus vacaciones? ¿Algo nuevo que contar?- Les pregunto Neville en cuanto se subió al carruaje.

-No mucho. Solo que… ¡Hermione y yo ya somos novios!- Dijo Ron Muy emocionado ya que todavía no podía creer que Hermione lo había aceptado.

-Muy buenas noticias esas. Pero Ron deberías tener cuidado con Malfoy-Se le acerco y le dijo mas bajo.-Eh escuchado que anda detrás de Hermione.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿De que tanto hablan que Ron está de esa forma- Dice Harry que no había puesto atención a nada de lo que había dicho Neville.

-Nada, es solo que a Ron le sorprendió que Luna y yo estuviéramos de novios.-

-¿Ustedes también? Ahora está todo el mundo de novios.-Dice Harry mirando de reojo a Ginny quien se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no bajamos? Ya están todos entrando.-

-Tienes razón Herms. Vamos.-Le responde Ron y tomándola de la mano la baja y se van hacia el gran comedor seguidos por Luna y Neville.

-Eh… quedamos solos.-

-Si.-Dice Ginny sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Vamos?-

-Claro, aquí hace mucho frío.-


End file.
